Bienvenido a Sleepy Hollow
by not-flawless-writer
Summary: Oh Halloween, esa fecha que a muchos no les deja pegar un ojo en las noches, que obliga a los niños a temer su secuestro y ser llevados al mismo Lucifer, y que para los padres se convierte en una pesadilla cuando sus queridos monstruos comen demasiados dulces, y donde un viaje a Sleepy Hollow no suena mal. Eso si el bosque no te traga en el tiempo antes de que disfrutes del pueblo.


**Este fic participa en el reto septiembre-octubre** ** _This is almost Halloween_** **del foro La Era de los Vengadores.**

 **Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo solo los uso para jugar un rato.

 **Palabras:** 3,099. :)

 **Aclaración:** como he elegido a Steve y Nat para protagonizar el fic, solo quiero decir que siempre los veo como amigos **_*friend-fanfic-zone*_** (?

A/N: no sé que hice ni qué escribí pero espero que les guste xd

* * *

—Hey, ¿ya están listos? —se escuchó la voz de Tony desde afuera de la habitación de Natasha, seguido de un toque en la puerta.

—Sí, solo dame un segundo—respondió la pelirroja, caminando hacia el espejo.

Se vio por última vez y se sintió incómoda y con muchas ganas de quitarse el corsé que llevaba encima, pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Porque era Halloween, 31 de octubre del año 2014. El día de las brujas… esa fecha que a muchos no les deja pegar un ojo en las noches, que obliga a los niños a temer su secuestro y ser llevados al mismo Lucifer, y que para los padres se convierte en una pesadilla cuando sus queridos monstruos comen demasiados dulces, pensando que a la mañana siguiente despertarán con diabetes, cuando la verdad es que terminan con vómitos y un dolor de estómago muy feo.

En fin, Natasha se quejaba de vez en cuando _(siempre)_ , pero la festividad, para ella, no era algo más que simple mercadotecnia para las grandes compañías de dulces y disfraces. Y cada vez las odiaba más. Maldijo de nuevo a Tony por haberla convencido a ella y a todos sus compañeros para salir a una excursión a una mansión en la pequeña ciudad de Sleepy Hollow.

Salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras, encontrándose en la sala a Tony, vestido como Abraham Van Brunt, Clint iba vestido como el Jinete sin cabeza, Bruce se disfrazó de George Washington, Steve como Ichabod Crane y ella, bueno, ella estaba disfrazada como Katrina Van Tassel. Por desgracia, Thor no estaba presente, ya saben, Asgard y esas cosas. Pero sin duda, lo extrañaría en ese viaje.

—¿Todos listos, equipo? —preguntó Clint, cuya cabeza parecía que estaba siendo sostenida por su mano, que en realidad era una mano falsa.

—No tengo de otra—Natasha se encogió de hombros. Steve solo asintió. Tal vez esta sería una nueva experiencia para él.

—Sí, por supuesto—exclamó Stark con emoción, mientras se encaminaban a la salida de la Torre.

—Yo no estoy muy emocionado que digamos…—comentó Bruce al estar fuera del edificio.

—¡Vamos Brucie! Disfruta la vida, dime, ¿en la India podrías disfrazarte y ver la alegría de estos niños acá afuera pidiendo dulces? —dijo Clint muy relajado, rodeando al científico con uno de sus brazos.

—Bueno…

—¡BOO! —apareció un pequeño niño disfrazado de Casper.

—¡AAH! —gritó Bruce, cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos, ocasionando que los demás rieran.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo. Ten un dulce, chiquitín—Tony se inclinó hacia el niño y le dio una enorme barra de chocolate.

—¡Gracias señor Stark, feliz Halloween! —se alejó.

—¡Feliz Halloween!

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —preguntó Bruce y siguieron su caminata hasta el auto.

—Claro, ¿cuál sería la gracia de pasar Halloween contigo si no puedo asustarte?

—Eres un idiota, ¿sabías? Pudo haberme matado de los nervios—subió junto con sus amigos al auto de Tony.

—Bueno, la verdadera emoción de Brucie la veremos en la "casa embrujada" —finalizó Clint.

* * *

—¡Bienvenidos sean, damas y caballeros! Esta noche, tendrán el placer de recorrer una de las mansiones más aterradoras en todo el país…

—No te ves muy emocionada—comentó Steve a la pelirroja, quien se encontraba distraída con todo el paisaje afuera de la mansión, que a su parecer, lucía muy falso, con todos esos árboles secos y calabazas podridas.

—Bueno, no es que crea mucho en estas cosas.

—Tal vez nos llevemos una que otra sorpresa.

—¿Qué insinúas? ¿Tú sí crees en esto? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Umm, no es para tanto, pero si vamos a pasar en este lugar lo que resta de la noche, es mejor darnos sorpresas con ello, ¿no?

—Para sentir la "emoción" de las casas embrujadas…

Steve rió—¿Y? —preguntó viéndola fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí para ser asustada por efectos especiales o prefieres explorar el pueblo?

Fue el turno de Natasha para reír—Nunca pensé que conocería tu espíritu de aventura…

Dejaron la multitud y caminaron por un sendero que parecía sombrío, pero un tanto normal. Steve pensó que en un lugar como ese, los árboles secos con formas extrañas y las hojas pintadas de un café rojizo, eran algo diario en el pueblo de Sleepy Hollow, y encontraran lo que encontraran, él sabía que iba a ser una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Al principio no creía, pero de pronto, algo por dentro le dijo que debía hacerlo.

* * *

Les tomó como unos veinte minutos recorrer el pequeño sendero. Al final del camino, una niebla los rodeó por otros cinco minutos y al cruzarla, llegaron a un campamento. Encontraron algunas carpas de tela que parecían tiendas de campaña, pero mucho más viejas. Parecía que tenían siglos de antigüedad. Afuera de ellas, había algunas fogatas completamente apagadas y cacerolas y trastos por el suelo con rocas que parecían haber sido usados hace unas horas. Todavía podía sentirse el olor al fuego emanando de la madera, junto con comida y bebida.

Steve caminó hasta una mesa de madera y encontró encima de ella unos pergaminos, que para su sorpresa eran mapas viejos y exactos de la ciudad, cosa que le llenó de curiosidad. Mientras tanto, Natasha hurgaba en algo que parecía una maleta. Sacó muchos instrumentos antiguos, como brújulas, pistolas viejas y muy grandes, incluso cartas con una caligrafía muy bella.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —preguntó Steve, doblando de nuevo los mapas.

—¿Que este es un muy buen montaje? —dijo, acercándose a su compañero.

—Que deberíamos seguir caminando… solo para ver qué encontramos.

—Adelante, capitán Crane—hizo una reverencia burlona.

Cuando cruzaron las tiendas de campaña, una niebla comenzó a invadirlos casi de la nada, pero ninguno dijo algo. Les pareció extraño, sin embargo, Natasha pensó que era el clima. No les tomó demasiado tiempo para cruzarla cuando había desaparecido, y Steve chocó con una piedra enorme, que no lo dejó avanzar. Esa roca era una enorme placa. Pronto se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a un cementerio… y tan rápido…

—¿Natasha?

—Aquí…

Steve caminó hasta el sonido de su voz al escucharla temblorosa, y la encontró viendo fijamente una de las mismas placas de piedra y luego a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sé…

 _Crack. Crack. Crack._

—¿Escuchas eso?

— _¡Rápido! ¡No podemos perder a esos espías!_

— _¡Encontraron las cartas a Washington!_

—Vienen con caballos—susurró Steve.

—Demonios…

— _¡Mátenlos!_

—Hay que correr…

El rubio tomó la mano de Natasha y huyeron, esquivando las placas del cementerio y con aquellos hombres siguiéndoles el paso. Un disparo se escuchó y ella agradeció que tuvieran tan mala puntería, porque ni siquiera se había acercado un poquito a ambos. Más disparos venían hacia su dirección y al salir del cementerio, encontraron un bosque más sombrío que aquel que habían cruzado antes.

Corrieron y corrieron todo lo que soportaron sus pulmones durante un tiempo, pero los árboles no acababan y no había señal alguna de luces o antorchas. Steve se desvió a la derecha y la guió hasta estar seguros detrás de un tronco enorme. Se quedaron ahí, calmando sus respiraciones y esperando que no los encontrasen.

—¿Qué fue eso? —susurró Nat.

—Creen que somos espías… no debimos revisar nada…

—Lo sé… es que… es demasiado…—Steve no respondió por unos minutos. — ¿No crees que ya corrimos demasiado en el bosque y que es extraño que no haya señal de la luz de la ciudad?

—¿Ahora sí piensas lo mismo que yo?

—¿Es incluso posible el viaje en el tiempo?

—Pues no creo que querer matarnos sea parte de alguna atracción turística.

—Yo tampoco…

—Es solo que te niegas a creer que _esto_ en realidad está pasando…

—Sí. De hecho—silencio. —Bueno, en parte tiene sentido. ¿Cómo pueden existir dioses asgardianos y magia y no los viajes en el tiempo?

Él no respondió, aunque su compañera tenía razón. Cosas aún más improbables y extrañas amenazaban su mundo.

—Los caballos ya no se escuchan—dijo Steve después de unos minutos.

Natasha intentó agudizar su oído, pero no escuchaba paso alguno de esos hombres, ni de los caballos, o incluso de las armas. Nada. La noche se veía terrible, y pensó en si regresarían o se quedarían en esa época para siempre. En realidad no sabía qué época era exactamente, o el año. Dedujo que era 1700, algo así… el nombre de Washington le recordó a la historia sobre la independencia de ese país.

Observó el cielo y las estrellas estaban muy bien iluminadas y fuertes, una de ellas brilló más al lado derecho del manto negro. Se veía muy linda, pero parecía que no había una salida… el tronco era lo único que veía delante de ella, Steve a su izquierda, y al lado opuesto, de pronto encontró una tumba enorme hecha de piedra rodeada de árboles. Se sorprendió demasiado y tocó el hombro de su compañero por mero reflejo. ¿Eso incluso estaba ahí? ¿Cómo no lo había visto?

No sabía por qué nunca se movieron o hicieron algo para llegar hasta la tumba…

¡PUM!

La cosa se abrió violentamente y las rocas se esparcieron por el suelo, con polvo llenando la atmósfera y la visión de Steve y Natasha. Un hombre alto, con un hacha enorme en manos salió de ella y su cabeza había sido cortada.

—Okay, esto ya no es divertido…

—¡CORRE!

Steve tomó a Natasha de nuevo y ambos recorrieron todo el bosque, mientras el Jinete les seguía las espaldas. Sus pasos eran pesados y podían escucharse con facilidad, eran lentos, lo que les daba la ventaja de dejarlo atrás en algunos momentos, pero no podían confiar tan fácilmente en que se desharían de él.

—¡Veo una luz! —exclamó Natasha con un poco de temor por volverse loca después de lo que había visto.

—Yo también la veo.

—Son muchas luces…

Ambos corrieron más rápido hacia ellas y cuando llegaron se encontraron con algunos campesinos cargando antorchas y calabazas, tridentes y picos en sus manos, preparados para atacar lo que fuera.

—Venimos en son de paz—habló Steve poniendo sus manos en alto junto con Natasha.

—Vimos al Jinete sin cabeza…

—Extranjeros—comentó en voz baja el anciano que lideraba la multitud.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó ella.

—Siempre le atraen los visitantes.

—Bueno, la verdad es que nos perdimos en el bosque—habló Steve.

—Sí, lucen sucios y desordenados… vengan conmigo.

* * *

—Muchas gracias.

—No es nada—sonrió la anciana a Natasha, entregándole un poco de agua tibia. —Y, debo preguntar, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

—Nathalie.

—Steven.

—Bueno, Nathalie, Steven… es un gusto que estén acá—sonrió de nuevo.

—Umm, gracias…

Ella rió—No es para nada una molestia—parecía que su sonrisa se ensancharía más y más hasta abarcar toda su cara. Muy macabro, incluso para Natasha. Luego de la carrera que hicieron en el pequeño pueblo ya no sabía exactamente cómo comportarse, al igual que Steve. Cosa que él notó, la conocía demasiado bien para su gusto y también sabía que ella no estaba bien. De hecho, ninguno estaba de la mejor manera en esa noche.

—¿Y cuál es su nombre, señora? —preguntó Steve.

—Soy la señora Crane.

—¿Como Ichabod Crane? —dijo Natasha sorprendida.

—¡Sí, exactamente! Excepto que mi nombre es Katrina.

—¿Entonces su esposo es el señor Crane…?

—¡En efecto! Debo preguntar, ¿cómo es que ustedes, amables visitantes, nos conocen?

—Bueno, en nuestro pueblo se habla mucho de usted… y de lo que ha hecho… en los periódicos… sí…—tartamudeó Steve, viendo a Natasha de reojo en busca de alguna mentira bien elaborada, pero ella no pudo decir absolutamente nada. Luego, el rostro de la anciana se volvió serio y algunas velas de la pequeña casa se apagaron con el viento.

—No me gusta que las personas mientan, muchacho—advirtió ella. Los vientos entraron por las ventanas y las cortinas se movían un poco, dando la sensación de escalofríos en Natasha y Steve. —Ahora, si son tan amables de decirme qué fue lo que los trajo hasta aquí, estaría muy agradecida.

Ambos cruzaron miradas y como si se hubiesen comunicado a través de sus mentes, decidieron decir la verdad, pero dudaron mucho en que la pobre anciana les creyera.

Contaron su viaje hasta la ciudad, no omitieron el hecho de que estaban en otro año y en una época diferente, una muy avanzada como para estar en lugar igual que ese. Steve le habló sobre el campamento y los hombres que pensaron que eran espías en el lugar, además de las tumbas que aparecieron repentinamente en la niebla y sobre el Jinete que los siguió por el bosque hasta encontrar al anciano.

—Bueno, puede que ustedes, mis huéspedes, piensen que no les he creído nada sobre su absurda historia, pero la verdad es que tengo algo más que revelarles—dijo la anciana con su típica sonrisa de vuelta y una vela comenzó a flotar frente a ambos—¡Soy una bruja! —rió ella y la vela volvió a caer de improviso en la mesa de madera que los separaba y comenzó a incendiar el material.

Natasha y Steve se levantaron del sofá antiguo que compartían y se alejaron de ella con sorpresa y misterio.

—¡Usted está loca!—gritó Natasha. —Steve, hay que irnos de aquí.

Caminaron con rapidez hasta la puerta, pero antes de que pudieran abrirla, se bloqueó por sí sola y comprendieron que lo que estaba pasando era _exactamente real._ Natasha intentó abrirla, al igual que Steve, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Rápidamente, ambos llegaron hasta una gran ventana y lograron salir de la pequeña casa antes de que la anciana los detuviera con su magia.

Para su suerte, no había alma alguna en las afueras y solamente se concentraron en huir de nuevo antes de que los encontrasen. Natasha pensó que quizás esa ayuda no había sido lo correcto para empezar, parecía tener buenas intenciones, pero ahora no conocían lo que querían de ellos. Tal vez solo querían que abandonaran el pueblo y que los dejaran en paz, sin embargo, ¿cómo podrían hacerlo? Si ni siquiera sabían cómo habían llegado hasta ahí.

Sucedió que, mientras huían, una nueva horda de campesinos furiosos les siguió. Traían antorchas, palos y trinchos para atacarlos. Intentaron despistarlos, siguiendo diferentes caminos, pero ninguno nunca perdió de vista al otro. Natasha siempre escuchaba los pasos de Steve, y mientras tanto, un pequeño grupo de ellos la rodeó justo al lado de un árbol seco y marchito. Realizó que se ocupó tanto de no extraviar la mirada de él, que se extravió a sí misma.

Por suerte, los campesinos no parecían muy inteligentes, tampoco muy rápidos, entonces trató de encontrar alguna rama vieja para espantarles, pero ahora precisamente no había ninguna en el suelo. Rodeó el árbol con ellos siguiéndole y tomó con fuerza una de las ramas del árbol, cortándola al instante. Con eso, le zafó de las manos a uno de los campesinos una antorcha y comenzó a atacarles con la rama y el fuego, hasta que logró atemorizarlos.

Cansada, Natasha se dedicó a internarse nuevamente en el bosque, dejando atrás todos los árboles y pisando las hojas cafés ya caídas en el suelo. La luz de las antorcha se desvanecía poco a poco y lo único que la acompañó en su viaje fue el brillo de la Luna y las estrellas pequeñas en el cielo. Al cabo de, quizás, unas horas, se detuvo y encontró un árbol enorme en el camino. Llegó hasta él, se sentó y pensó en lo que haría luego. No sabía cómo llegar y tampoco dónde estaba Steve. Le dio un poco de miedo el ya no ver a sus amigos, no quería perderles, y mucho menos de esa forma tan tonta. Se desató un poco el corsé para no sentirse asfixiada y en cuestión de segundos, quedó dormida, esperando que todo volviera a la normalidad como por arte de magia.

* * *

Cuando la pelirroja abrió los ojos, se encontró con el suelo cubierto de hojas y desolado. Con muy pocos árboles a su alrededor, y los que estaban ahora eran más lindos y más llamativos a comparación a los que había visto antes. Ya no lucía como el pueblito que había visitado la noche anterior. Se sentó perezosamente en la superficie y notó las casas en la ciudad de Sleepy Hollow. Al parecer, ya había vuelto al lugar… o al menos a su época actual. Cómo esperaba que eso no fuera una mentira ni un sueño tonto…

Se frotó los ojos, queriendo saber de nuevo que eso era real, y escuchó una respiración: era Steve. Dio un suspiro de alivio y se alegró internamente al verlo con vida frente a ella.

—Steve, despierta…

—¡Con que aquí estaban! —escuchó a alguien exclamar. Era Clint, atrás de él estaban un Bruce medio dormido y un Tony malhumorado. Todos todavía con sus disfraces —Los estuvimos buscando por todas partes, ¿por qué se fueron?

—¿Cómo nos encontraron? —preguntó Natasha, apenas despierta, con un tono de asombro, e ignorando lo que había dicho su amigo, mientras Steve abría los ojos.

—Oh, no lo sé, tal vez porque se nos ocurrió recorrer toda la ciudad—reprendió Stark con sarcasmo—. ¡Son unos imbéciles! ¿Qué estaban pensando?

—Pero…

—¡¿Por qué no nos llevaron con ustedes?! Todo estuvo muy aburrido dentro. Definitivamente no es algo que yo recomendaría para pasar Halloween…

—Espera, ¿nos estás regañando porque no los invitamos a ir con nosotros? —preguntó Natasha con confusión.

—Sí, básicamente.

—Pues no creo que les hubiese gustado ver lo que nosotros vimos—habló por primera vez Steve, sentado en el suelo lleno de hojas.

—La casa estuvo horrible…

—Pero no puedes negar que los sustos de Bruce fueron la mejor parte—rió Clint, ayudando a su compañera a ponerse de pie.

—¡Oye! —gritó Bruce, siguiéndoles el paso a sus compañeros para encontrar el auto—Den las gracias porque no me convertí en el otro tipo.

—Ya, son muy malas personas con Bruce—comentó Steve.

—¿Y por qué no nos cuentan qué tal les fue en su paseo, eh?

—Concuerdo con Clint—habló Stark mientras entraron al auto—Se ven muy desaliñados, eso es pinta de que fue muy divertido, ¿quieren contarnos?

—¡Oh no! No fue nada divertido—exclamó Nat.

—Vamos arañita, sé que quieres hacerlo—bromeó Tony al lado de la espía.

—Esta arañita va a picarte si no me das espacio personal…—dijo irritada.

—Qué amargada… ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué andas tus choques en ese vestido?

—La verdad no lo sabía, acabo de notarlo. Esto habría sido de mucha ayuda...

—Okay…—otro choque—¡Ouch! Ya basta, eres muy mala persona conmigo.

—Nope, tú te lo ganas.

—Bien, bien…— _tssk_ — ¡Oh, Natasha vamos, basta!

FIN


End file.
